


Showers aren't the only things that are steamy

by KelseyKarp



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, i mean what do you define as smut, kinda smutty?, mentions of the sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKarp/pseuds/KelseyKarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a problem. Dan's oblivious. Variety is the spice of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers aren't the only things that are steamy

“Then his fingers trailed over her spine, leaving his marks like an animal declaring his territory.” You typed. Rereading the line in your head, you bit your lip in frustration. There’s was something missing. Tapping on the edge of your laptop, you threw your head back in thought.

You’ve had this well, little addiction for a while now. But, it wasn’t particularly a problem. You told yourself that you could stop any day. Probably.

  
You seemed to develop a certain writing style that was acclaimed over several fanfiction sites. Teenage bloggers swarmed you like flies. Maybe it was your unique writing style, or maybe it was exploiting your sex life anonymously online.

 

  
It was probably your writing style.

   
Dan didn’t know about your secret online identity, nor did he have any clue that you were gaining popularity by expressing your fantasies to horny prepubescent readers. And you were going to keep it that way. It was perfectly normal, wasn’t it? Everyone has their vices.

  
Rewriting the line again, you felt another wave of frustration overwhelm you. This damn story just didn’t sound right. There were details, sure, but you couldn’t wrap your head over what was missing. Letting out a sigh, you set down your laptop and padded to the bathroom. A hot shower was exactly what you needed to relax.  
  
Turning on the faucet, you let the water warm up while you stripped. Stepping into the steam, you started to relax. Your tense muscles slowly started to unwind after you soaped up your hair. Letting the water run over your face, you heard Dan come through the front door from a day of Grumping with Arin all day.

  
“(Y/N)! You in?” You heard his voice boom through the apartment.  
“Shower!” You called back.

  
Stepping out a few minutes later, you towled out your hair roughly. Stepping out of the bathroom in your towel, you walked straight into you and Dan’s bedroom and found a pair of pajamas.  
Looking at the bed, you noticed your laptop was missing from where it was before.  
Maybe you didn’t leave it in here?

 

Oh.

 

Oh No.

 

Oh God. No.

 

You immediately dashed from the bedroom into the living room where, lo and behold, Dan was. He was perched on the couch, his legs sprawled out awkwardly, your laptop in his hands.  
“Dan?”  
  
He hesitated to look up from the screen for a moment. When he did, he met your gaze with a smirk.  
“Yes, dear?”

  
Looking like a deer in headlights, practically all color drained from your face. “H-how much did you-?” You pointed to the laptop, praying to any and every deity to get you out of this situation. Dan laced his fingers.  
“Enough.” He looked back down to the screen, scrolling.

“So,” You stuttered out. He didn’t look up. “You’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with you reading fanfiction about me?”

You quirked a brow at him and sat next to him on the couch.

"So-You're totally okay with that?"

He chortled a laugh as you saw one of your published stories on the screen.

 

 

"You know, some of these horny bloggers really know what they're talking about," he joked.


End file.
